A Different Taste Of Arkos
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say? Fem!Jaune, rated for smuttiness and general naughtiness.
1. Tease

_**A/N: Hello all, DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE here with yet another female Jaune yuri fic! I can't believe these aren't more common. Seriously, WTF fandom? Make shit happen XD**_

 _ **This fic is sort of a test, I guess? Either way it'll help me with interactions I have planned for both Jane Arc's Yuri Harem and Of Crossed Swords. So, enjoy!**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Tease***

Jane Luna Arc. The youngest daughter in the Arc family, and the absolutely adorable leader of Team JNPR of Beacon Academy.

Also partner and girlfriend to the incredibly skilled and beautiful Pyrrha Nikos, and behind on her studying.

To be fair, it wasn't her fault! History was never her biggest interest, and it was damn near impossible to actually concentrate whenever Doctor Oobleck was running around his classroom drinking a hundred cups of coffee a day.

Yet, she had to try. The doctor had issued them assigned readings for an exam next Tuesday. It was already Monday afternoon, and the blonde knight had only just gotten started. _'Dammit. I know I shouldn't have gone partying with Team RWBY over the weekend. Bad call, Jane.'_

Her sapphire eyes traveled side to side, and she could feel herself growing more and more tired with each line she read. The temptation to just plop her head down on the open textbook and snore the afternoon away was there, and by Oum did it take a lot of her self-control to not follow through with it and nap.

' _No! You're the one who decided to go out and party! Now you have to study!'_ she scolded. _'So, suck it up and deal with it!'_

The main topic for the exam was the Great War, not a topic Jane herself was particularly interested in. She let out a yawn, propping her chin up with one hand and flipping to the next page. "By Oum, this is so dull!"

"Need a little help?"

Jane turned to see her girlfriend Pyrrha standing behind her. "Yes pleaseee. This is just so boring!"

"Hmm, maybe I can distract you from how tedious it is," Pyrrha said with a smirk. She motioned for Jane to stand up, and the blonde obeyed. Pyrrha sat down in the wooden chair, and she pointed to her lap. "Now, sit."

"Okie~." Jane wiggled her hips into Pyrrha's crotch, trying to both get comfortable and tease the redhead.

Pyrrha leaned forward, planting a few gentle kisses on Jane's neck. The soft brushing of her lips made the blonde squirm, and her pulse quickened from the contact. "A-ahhh~…"

"Shhh," Pyrrha whispered sultrily, blowing her cool breath on the back of her neck and gently tugging on her earlobe. "Just try and enjoy this."

Jane blushed, and a few soft moans left her lips as Pyrrha's hands slid up her sides to gently feel her small breasts. "N-nuuuu~…yamateeeeee~."

Pyrrha slid her hands under Jane's bra, and started kneading the sensitive mounds. Jane whimpered happily, her mouth open and letting out shrill cries of shock, and she squirmed when a finger circled over a sensitive nipple. "Pyrrha~!"

She wanted more. She loved the way the redhead made her feel so wanted, how she could turn her on with a few intimate touches.

But her partner stopped.

"W-what!? Pyrrhaaaaaa~!" Jane whined, turning to look at her with puppy eyes. "Why'd you stop~?"

"Because," Pyrrha replied with a smirk. "You need to study, miss. No more distractions now~."

She wiggled her way out from underneath the blonde, and Jane pouted cutely before letting her head crash on the desk. "You're so meannnnn~."

"Get to work. Otherwise, you're not getting laid tonight either, and that is a promise."

"Meh~! No fair!"

Pyrrha, you naughty tease…

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed~. These will all be short and cute one-shots, and feel free to make suggestions~.**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	2. Spin the Shipping!

_**A/N: Hello all, back with chapter two. Currently typing on my phone, so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Spin the Shipping!***

Nora had an idea for helping Team JNPR bond more.

She said it would be fun.

What was her idea?

Play Spin The Bottle.

Jane and Pyrrha saw right through her reasons. They both knew fully well it was just an excuse to have an intense make out session with Ren.

"Ready!? Time to play!" Nora sang, bringing out a little shudder from Ren.

"Aw, do I have to?" Jane complained. She was nervous, because there was one person in the room who she wanted to kiss. And it was her partner.

"Yes!" Nora answered, standing up triumphantly with horns blaring behind her. "It's time we made you and Pyrrha set sail!"

"Set...sail?" Jane tilted her head in confusion, blinking. "But neither of us own a boat."

Ren facepalmed, and Nora crashed on her face with her limbs twisted above her head. "You've got to be kidding me...Pyrrha, tell her what I mean!"

Pyrrha was blushing furiously, and was only capable of letting out embarrassed little meeps. "M-meep..."

"Jane, just spin the fucking bottle," Ren muttered, rubbing his temples at the utter denseness of the two.

"Okay..." Jane spun it, and watched with baited breath as it rapidly spun in a circle. Her eyes were fixed on Pyrrha's soft lips, and her cheeks burned as several lewd thoughts raced through her head.

Including but not limited to having kinky lesbian sex later.

It slowed down, and Jane watched with wide eyes as it landed on Pyrrha. The blonde looked up, and she felt the sweatdrop form on her head. "U-umm..."

Pyrrha didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed her. Jane let out a startled squeak, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Pyrrha's lips on hers. "M-mmm..."

She returned the kiss, leaning and resting her hands on her partner's waist.

Jane heard Nora let out a sniffle, and she looked to see the hammer wielder wiping her eyes in victory. "Yes! I knew it would work! The ship has set sail! You two are official now!"

"Ohhhhh...that's what you meant. Shipping us." Jane really didn't get it sometimes.

Pyrrha murmured against her lips in protest, making the blonde kiss her more.

That bottle wasn't getting spun any time soon.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed XD**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	3. Professor Strife's Office

_**A/N: This one-shot is one from a project I'm working on at the moment, where Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII is hired as the weapons building professor at Beacon.**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Professor Strife's Office***

"Pyrrha, we can't do this in here!" Jane whispered in horror. "What if he catches us!?"

"Don't worry; he doesn't come in his office for at least another two hours," Pyrrha reassured. "It's his lunch break, remember?"

The two were hiding in the closet in the office belonging to Beacon's newest professor, Professor Strife. The short blonde man was always very serious, and he constantly had a look in his eyes that appeared to be exasperation. Whether it was from being a teacher or outside of work, no one seemed to know. Yet that didn't stop him from having possibly the biggest fangirl club in the school.

Jane squirmed with a blush. Being in such close proximity to her girlfriend and partner always got her riled up, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "P-pyrrha…"

Pyrrha brushed a few soft locks of her hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Jane let out a surprised squeak, the adorable noise muffled by the redhead's lips covering her own. She tried to moan into the kiss, pushing her smaller body against Pyrrha's.

The redhead's mouth left hers and starting to suckle on her neck, making Jane moan even cuter. It was no secret to her what she was doing; she was marking the blonde knight as her own.

The tight space of the closet was becoming hotter and hotter with each love mark. Jane felt her back pressing into the cool wood, and she began to panic when she heard it start creak. _'Oh, crap! It's about to break!'_

"P-pyrrha, matte~!" Jane tried to warn her girlfriend of the danger, and her panic increased when she heard the office door open. Someone was in the office.

She heard an exasperated sigh from outside, and the blonde suddenly tumbled out of the closet when the door finally gave way. Jane grabbed onto the nearest thing in an attempt to keep her balance.

Unfortunately, it happened to be Pyrrha.

The two fell out of the closet, and Jane groaned in pain when her head hit the floor. "Owww…"

She rubbed it, and Pyrrha sat up and covered her mouth with her hands. "Jane! I'm sorry!" She began to plant soft kisses on the blonde's head, and both suddenly realized the trouble they were in when they both heard a cough.

"Ahem."

Both girls looked up, and standing right behind them and wearing his ever present expression of 'Fuck it, I'm done' was Professor Strife. "Um…hi?"

The short blonde professor sighed, rubbing his temples. "What the hell are you two doing? You're not supposed to be in here."

"Um…would you believe us if I said we were thought it would be a comfy place to study?" Jane tried.

Professor Strife looked at them in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "Miss Arc, you're not fooling me. You have hickeys all over your neck. Try again."

"…nap time?" Pyrrha attempted to help her.

"Wrong as well, Miss Nikos," the professor returned dryly. "Now, please clean this mess up and get back to your dorm."

"Yes, Professor."

"And don't let me catch you in here again. I don't get paid enough for this crap."

The two lovers started to clean up the mess they had made, and Jane looked over at Pyrrha while she picked up most of the door. "Pyrrha?"

"Yes, love?"

"Remind me to never let you convince me to make out in Professor Strife's office…"

Still. Could be worse.

 _ **A/N: Not sure when the next one will be/contain. But I do know this fic isn't going to be very long, only about fifteen chapters or so. Either way, I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	4. A Night To Remember

_**A/N: Hello all, welcome to the first smut chapter of this mini-series. I don't plan on going too overboard with it, but who knows at this point since it is the first NSFW chapter here.**_

 _ **Takes place after the dance in Volume 2.**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***A Night To Remember***

Jane panted when she plopped on her bed, groaning into her Pumpkin Pete pillow. The dance for the Vytal Festival had taken its toll on her and left her mostly exhausted, and the blonde wanted to do nothing more than cuddle with her girlfriend Pyrrha and use her as a heater.

Pyrrha fell into bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her petite body. "Wow Jane, you are one fantastic dancer."

"Comes with having seven crazy sisters," Jane replied, snuggling into Pyrrha's warm body.

She wanted to take a nap, but Pyrrha's hands started to roam the blonde's body, feeling every soft curve. Jane whined, trying to look indignant and failing, wiggling her hips against her girlfriend's. "Pyrrhaaaaaa. No fairrrrr."

"Come on, you know you wanna~." Her butt was squeezed.

"That's my butt!" Jane protested.

"I know~. And it's begging to be felt up~." Another squeeze.

Jane shivered at her touch, and she looked back with a small smirk. "Feeling frisky today~?"

"Mmhm~." Pyrrha kissed her lips, giving her butt a third squeeze. "And Ren and Nora aren't going to be back for at least another hour or so."

"Pyrrha?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and make love to me, dammit." Jane kissed her back, but this time with hunger. Pyrrha let out a muffled squeak of surprise and she rolled the blonde onto her back, their lips still firmly locked together.

Pyrrha's dress started to fall from her shoulders, the straps peeling down her arms, and her hands started to creep lower and lower. "Jane, I love you."

"I love you, too." Jane squirmed underneath, opening her legs a little to let the redhead's hand dip down to rub her aching sex through her white dress. The blonde shivered at the touch on her bare thighs, and she moaned weakly as Pyrrha's hand gently massaged her core through the silky fabric. "A-ahhh…"

Pyrrha caught her lips again, her hand rubbing into the spot a little more to tease. "Aww, you're so cute when you make those noises~."

"S-stop teasing meeeeee~!" Jane gasped out, her hands clutching feverishly onto Pyrrha's back. Her hips jerked up a little, and she let out a happy squeal when her girlfriend and partner reached up her dress and yanked her light blue panties down around her ankles.

Pyrrha smirked, wiggled her fingers in front of the blonde's face, and rubbed them slowly against her exposed sex. "Such a dirty little girl you are, you know that?"

Jane's eyes widened, and she let out a throaty moan at the contact. It sent shockwaves throughout her body, and her thighs quivered in anticipation of the penetration that was sure to follow the delicate brushing of Pyrrha's fingers. "P-pyrrha, please…please give it to me~."

"I will~." The way Pyrrha growled at her made her shiver, and without warning or time for her to brace for it, the redhead slipped a pair of her slender digits inside of her.

Jane's mouth was open in a shrill cry of shock, moaning out. "Ahhhh~!"

She shuddered, and Pyrrha gave her a few seconds to get used to the penetration before she began to move her fingers.

The redhead's lips suckled on Jane's neck, nipping at the pale flesh as she fingered her. "Such a dirty little girl, aren't you?"

"Y-yes! Ahhhhhh~!" Jane answered with a moan. Her hips bucked up into each thrust of her girlfriend's fingers, and she looked at her pleadingly. "P-please, taste meeeee~."

"You want me to taste you~?" Pyrrha's grin grew. "You want me to go between your legs and sample a taste of that sweet nectar?"

"Yes~!"

"Are you my dirty little whore~?"

"Y-yes, I am~!" Jane moaned out, her eyes wide and pleading. "I'm your little whore~!"

Those were the words Pyrrha wanted to hear.

She removed her fingers from Jane's sex, the digits slick with the blonde's fluids. She wiggled them, pushing them into Jane's mouth. "Clean them."

Jane suckled on Pyrrha's fingers greedily, giving the redhead her best innocent stare and blushing as she moved her tongue skillfully to taste her own juices. "M-mmmm…"

"There's a good girl," Pyrrha cooed, petting her silky soft hair and sliding down between Jane's legs. She pushed her thighs aside and leaned in hungrily, her tongue pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Jane shook, her mouth now open in a silent cry of shock as Pyrrha's tongue flickered over her dripping sex. Her hips moved in sync with Pyrrha's tongue, trying to maximize the amount of contact.

The bolts of pure pleasure that shot through her body and rippled inside were far too much to handle; the skill that Pyrrha had with the fleshy muscle was incredible, and the blonde wanted the moment to last forever.

However, the best moments always never last as long as someone wants them to.

Jane's body spasmed, and she temporarily blacked out to scream out her girlfriend's name into the heavens. "PYRRHA~! AHHH~!"

Her legs violently shook, and she locked her legs around Pyrrha's head to trap her in her position to ride out her powerful orgasm.

Once she came down from her high, Pyrrha licked her lips, smiling and crawling up next to her to give her quick kiss. "Wow…you taste delicious tonight, cutie~."

Jane blushed at the taste of her own fluids again, and she snuggled her head into Pyrrha's chest. "I love you, Pyrrha."

"I love you too, Jane." Pyrrha smiled.

The blonde just barely got to hear those words before she fell asleep in her lover's arms, but she had one hell of a night to remember.

 _ **A/N: Short, but meh. I don't want long chapters for this fic (which will sadly only be about another six chapters or so…).**_

 _ **Suggestions are always welcome.**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	5. Of Crossed Swords Omake

_**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to the fifth installment of our little yuri Arkos compilation. This chapter is actually an omake to one of my other works, Of Crossed Swords, so it might help if you also read that story to better understand this shot.**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Of Crossed Swords Omake***

Another sparring class, and yet another defeat at the hands of her rival, Carla Winchester.

Jane didn't understand it, and she wanted to scream in frustration. No matter how hard she tried, she always ended up as the loser against the taller girl.

And one could only handle defeat so many times before it started to take a toll on them.

Jane let out a dejected sigh, looking at Crocea Mors on her desk. _'Why? Why do I keep on losing? I don't get it!'_

She kicked a chair in frustration, growling angrily. She wasn't even angry at Carla; the only person she was irritated with was herself.

The blonde knight didn't know how much longer she could handle being thrown onto the ground with her aura in critical levels.

"Hey, Jane."

Jane blinked. She hadn't realized Pyrrha had come into their dorm, and she looked up at her partner. "Oh, hey Pyrrha…"

Pyrrha sat down next to her, putting an arm on her shoulder. "You shouldn't beat yourself up too much about sparring practice."

Jane nuzzled her way into Pyrrha's chest, sighing. "I just hate feeling like I'm the weak one, that I'm holding you back."

"Nonsense." Pyrrha brushed her soft hair, kissing her head. "You're not holding anyone back, Jane. None of us think that about you."

"You mean it?" Jane looked up, clutching her shirt.

"I promise." Pyrrha gave her a gentle kiss, smiling to encourage her. "Now, chin up. You're not alone."

Jane leaned into the hug, calming her pounding heart. _'But I'm scared, Pyr.'_

' _Scared that I'll lose you because of me.'_

 _ **A/N: Sort of an add-on that didn't make to the final cut. Comments are appreciated.**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	6. Beautiful Morning With You

_**A/N: After a bit of thinking, I've decided where I want this fic to end. But for now, cuddles!**_

 _ **Brief lyrics belong to The Pillows from the FLCL soundtrack**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Beautiful Morning With You***

Pyrrha learned quite a few things about Jane once the two started dating.

The first thing being that Jane was impossible to wake up early in the morning.

Jane loved sleep. Probably almost as much as she loved cuddling with her girlfriend.

But, Pyrrha found out just how to wake the adorable blonde up, once she learned more about her as a person.

Jane would immediately bolt up wide awake if someone started playing music by her favorite Japanese rock band, The Pillows.

Pyrrha smiled, went through her music folder on her scroll, and hit 'Play'.

 _Kurayami de yori sou hibi…_

 _Bokura ni wa bed mo nai…_

 _Nai kedo…._

 _Kimi wa ima tashika ni_

 _Soba de..hohoemu_

Jane's blue eyes flickered open once the first chorus started, and she snuggled her head into Pyrrha's chest. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning to you, sleepyhead."

The sun started to peek in through the curtains, and Jane gently gripped on Pyrrha's shirt. "Pyr?"

"Yes?"

"Snuggle meeeee."

It was hard to resist spending a beautiful morning with her.

 _ **A/N: Next time, we get some smut! Only four more chapters left, so if you have suggestions, leave them!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	7. Good Girl

_**A/N: So, this chapter is the second one to contain smut. You have a futa warning though.**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Good Girl***

Pyrrha smirked when she left the shower and saw the sight waiting for her on her bed. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Jane squirmed, unable to move due to the leather straps binding her hands above her head. "M-meep…"

Pyrrha removed the towel around her body, throwing it onto the ground and letting her cock spring free. She sauntered over to her tied up girlfriend, petting her hair softly. "Looks like you're all tied up for being a bad, bad girl."

Jane blushed, and if she were able to, she would've attempted to hide her face. "Y-yes. I'm a bad girl…"

Her gaze was drawn to the impressive length, and her eyes slowly started to glaze over. Her mouth opened up a little to say something, and Pyrrha took the opportunity to push her cock into the blonde's mouth. "Nuh-uh~."

Jane's eyes widened at the forceful entry, and she let out a muffled squeak of surprise.

"Start sucking, you dirty little girl," Pyrrha ordered.

Jane obeyed, moving her soft lips up and down her cock. It was a glorious sight, watching the blonde suck her off.

But Pyrrha wasn't going to be satisfied with just a little sucky-sucky.

"Use your tongue!" Pyrrha gave Jane's hair a gentle tug.

Jane gave a soft whimper, but she obeyed nonetheless. Her tongue flickered around Pyrrha's cock while she sucked, and the redhead groaned out in approval. "That's right! Mmmm!"

Encouraged by the moans Pyrrha was making, Jane got bold enough to attempt to take every inch of her length down her throat. She gagged, struggling for breath, and Pyrrha removed her cock for a moment to let Jane catch a breather.

However, the blonde stubbornly leaned forward and wrapped her lips around her length again. She was determined to make her feel good, and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"O-oh~!" Pyrrha gasped out, and she shivered in excitement. "There's a good girl."

She gave Jane's head a pat of encouragement, and she once again tried to take the whole length. She gagged again, but this time not as badly, and she looked up at the redhead with a wide innocent stare. Her tongue licked around the tip, and Pyrrha growled out happily as she released.

Jane's eyes widened at the sudden rush of warmth, but she didn't dare remove her mouth. Instead, she kept her lips firmly wrapped around Pyrrha's length, swallowing what she was able to.

When Pyrrha removed herself from Jane, the blonde was able to gulp down the last mouthful more easily, and she gave the tip a few gentle kisses. "T-thank you…~"

"Who's a good girl who does whatever her mistress tells her to do?" Pyrrha cooed at her, slowly untying her hands

"I am~." Jane let out a happy purr, nuzzling her face against Pyrrha's crotch.

"We need to do this more often," Pyrrha groaned out as the blonde wrapped her lips around her again.

Jane would always be her good girl…

 _ **A/N: Only three shots left. See you soon!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	8. Surprise!

_**A/N: Okay, so I don't know why, but I thought it would be funny as hell to do one where Pyrrha and Jane find out who the author of Ninjas of Love is. This is also sort of a headcanon of mine after browsing way too much fan art XD**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Surprise!***

Jane and Pyrrha were eagerly waiting in line at the library one Sunday morning. Not to pick out a book, but to meet an author they really adored.

She was the mysterious 'K. Puma' who had written one of the best pieces of erotica ever, Ninjas of Love. After finding (*cough* STOLE *cough*) a copy of it in Team RWBY's dorm, the two fell in love with the author's writing style. They soon heard about her doing a secret book signing, where fans of her work could get their copy signed by her.

Needless to say, Jane and Pyrrha 'booked' to the library as soon as they could, risking getting caught by Professor Goodwitch in the process. If the stern professor found out they were here getting smut signed…well, Jane didn't want to think what would probably happen to them.

But it wouldn't be pretty.

"Oh my Oum, I can't wait to finally meet her!" Jane said excitedly.

"Me neither." Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "She certainly has a lot of talent. I wonder what she looks like, too."

"Probably some fiery huntress, I imagine." Jane squirmed. She was practically bursting with excitement, and when the person in front of them moved away, they got to see who the author was, and their jaws dropped.

Pyrrha chuckled nervously. "W-well…I didn't see that one coming." Jane herself was utterly speechless.

For the author of the best written piece of smut was none other than Kali Belladonna, Blake's mother.

Kali had visited Blake earlier in the year, and was introduced to Team JNPR as well. Meaning she met Jane and Pyrrha.

The cat Faunus was surprised to see them as well, but nowhere near as stunned as the couple. "Pyrrha? Jane? What are you two doing here?"

"Um…" Pyrrha blushed.

"We like your smut!" Jane burst.

Kali blushed, Pyrrha sweatdropped, and Jane looked around as all eyes were now on her.

"Well…this is certainly awkward."

 _ **A/N: The 'puma' joke was sort of a reference to RvB Season 1, where Grif tries to explain what a puma is to Sarge and Simmons. 'I think it looks more like a puma'.**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	9. Hungover

_**A/N: Here we are, the second-to-last chapter of this series. It's been a lot of fun. This one is drunken shenanigans.**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Hungover***

Jane groaned in agony, unable to move with the killer headache she woke up with. She had done very poorly on Professor Oobleck's exam, and in an attempt to forget the horrible grade she had received, had decided against her better judgment to go out to a seedy nightclub with Yang and a girl named Neon from Atlas.

She had never tried alcohol prior to last night. Yang knew that, so she tried to make sure blonde knight went easy on the drinks.

Unfortunately, Neon insisted that they get her completely hammered. So they did.

By the time they were done, Jane was giggling like a madman and singing horribly at the top of her lungs. Some stupid song about being a cow, if her memory was correct.

She lifted her head up, only to let it hang over the side of her bed so she could release the contents of her stomach. "Ugh…"

Pyrrha was lying next to her, gently massaging her back. "Don't worry, Jane. I'm here." Her other hand was holding Jane's hair back, and the blonde groaned in agony before throwing up again.

"Learn anything after today?" the redhead asked, patting her back.

"Yeah," Jane replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Don't fucking drink at a bar with Yang, unless you want to end up hungover and throwing up all over the damn place the next morning."

 _ **A/N: This was basically me on the Fourth of July holiday. Never drink tequila, folks. It's not your friend, and it will stab you in the back.**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	10. Anniversary

_**A/N: Here's the final chapter of this fic. It's been fun.**_

 **A Different Taste Of Arkos**

 _Summary: Multiple one-shots of Jane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos being naughty and fluffy. What else is there to say?_

 ***Anniversary***

Jane and Pyrrha stood atop the balcony of Beacon Tower, both of them staring off into the distance. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, the sky turning a beautiful shade of indigo, and Jane was the first one to break the peaceful silence.

"Three years, huh?" she murmured. "Time sure does fly by."

"It does. It feels like just yesterday when you asked me out," Pyrrha said.

Jane leaned her head onto her shoulder, smiling. "I remember how much of an awkward ditz I was. I practically tripped over my own feet trying to reach you, and when I did, I stuttered like every typical anime girl."

"Well, I thought it was quite cute." Pyrrha played with her hair, her slender fingers sliding through the soft blonde locks. "I admit, I was shocked to find out that you felt that way towards me."

Jane leaned up from her comfortable position to give the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek. "Surprised that the ditzy paladin fell for the gorgeous warrior? Come on, Ren and Nora were placing bets in regards to how long it was going to take for us to finally get together."

"Aw, you flatter me." Pyrrha ruffled her hair playfully. "You'll end up making me blush."

"That isn't too hard." The blonde stuck her tongue out to tease. "Nya~!"

Pyrrha caught it between her fingers, kissing her lovingly. "Mwah~."

The two lovers embraced each other tenderly, neither letting the other go.

The sun finally vanished, the last few streams of light going with it, and Jane squeezed Pyrrha's hand gently. "I'm glad I worked up the courage to ask you out, Pyr. If I didn't, we wouldn't get to experience things like this."

"Me too."

Three years. It was only the beginning for them, and they'd always have each other.

 _ **A/N: And that's the end of this story, folks. A new poll (this one will be decided by popular vote) is up on my profile for these fem!Jaune yuris, so if you want more, don't forget to vote.**_

 _ **It's been fun writing this, and with it completed, means more room in my schedule to write my other stories. Thank you for the support!**_

 _ **-DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


End file.
